


𝒮𝒶𝓅𝓅𝒽𝒾𝓇𝑒&𝒜𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇

by thewritingaddict



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom
Genre: A lot of light, A lot of mystical stuff, F/M, Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts 3, Sora - Freeform, Sora might get desperate in first ch, a lot of darkness, just Kingdom Hearts esq, kingdom hearts - Freeform, lol, reader - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingaddict/pseuds/thewritingaddict
Summary: Summary is for weak hoes.(Garden inspired by Hesperides.)





	1. N a v y

 

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

 

                                          The world seem so small in space, when Sora travels in his small spaceship encountering various of planets and stars floating in absolute serenity, within the darkness of the galaxy accompanied with the lights beaming from the burning celestials. His blue eyes glimmer with fascination of the beauty of it all; to him the world is vast, filled with endless adventures. A Sixteen year old boy in the empty space but not alone on the way to explore new worlds; Sora never felt alone for he has his long time friends ever on his side; Donald Duck and Goofy. They are where Sora stems the light and courage from when his world turn to darkness, they elevate him when he’s feeling down and during his long journey, which was challenging, they kept sticking by his side in the ups and downs. Toured altogether to different worlds, from talking toys to a castle with a lost princess whose hair is longer than a tower, and from a frozen land to the Caribbean Sea.

                                          They were embarking by Twilight Town, a town where the sun is more than a source of eternal light. It’s ornamenting the sky eternally in the same position, warm and still throughout the whole town’s districts. Sora, Donald and Goofy were strolling down the neighbourhood where trams work in common and through the town’s buildings ever so peaceful.

 

“Hey!” Donald malcontent “Why we have to get back here when we have got a lot to do at the Caribbean?”

“Hmm-” Sora, turns to him; still walking “Well, shouldn’t we get some time off sailing? We’ve been on the ship for a solid hour”

Goofy chimed in “ _Yeah_! I’m starting to get seasick just remembering” his cartoonish gloved hand rested above his head.

“Yeah~ plus, little chef at the Bistro has been waiting for quite sometime”

“Ugh” Donald annoyed at Sora’s attempt of leisure “ _Sora!_ ”

“OKAY! I know _I can’t waste no time and the power of waking_ I know-” Sora calmed after expressing the aggravated storm in him being reminded of his insecurity “Don’t worry, we’ll get back on track after this. _I promise_ I’m not vacationing.” Sora said turning his back after his faint smile showed, pacing to the Bistro, when both his friends perplexed looking worried about him.

 

All three of them were outside the Bistro, it is a very famous and busy place, almost everyone in town praises this shop. Their food and pastries look otherworldly and taste fantastic. Inside, Sora immediately walked into the kitchen where the chef is “Chef! We brought some ingredients” Sora full of energy, joyous to see him.

Standing above the counter table, a tiny dark silver colored rat with a chef hat on holding a large wooden spoon in his hand. Sora approached him opening his pouch attached on his baggy pants, they brought some of what the little chef needed to create a new recipe. It has been some sort of tradition for Sora and his friends to gather and cook with their new friend, it is always fun to work and learn there and to try and learn from experiences and new cuisines. Sora and little Chef can’t communicate by language but together they can bring out new ideas, while chef is on top of Sora’s head grabbing small strands of his brown hair, controlling him like a robot. They all seem to never stop the smiles being there, laughing at failures or tasting delicious cakes. The new thyme leafs which Sora brought were seasoned onto the new recipe, it’s amazing how anything the three of them bring to the kitchen can help create new tastes to the table and of course thanks to the head Chef.

They spent sometime in there, which ended too soon, but none the less Sora and the others were outside the big glass doors of the bistro going back to their ship with a smile on their face.

 

                                          The spaceship was sailing aimlessly; the atmosphere inside was quiet for a while. Sora is stuck in his own train of thoughts, to get closer to his own lost powers, the other two were looking at each other synchronically thinking of the same thing troubling-

“…Uhh?” Goofy interrupted! “Where are we going to now?”

“Why don’t we go to the last worlds we visited” Donald suggested but only to be met with silence from the captain of the ship, Sora is still not responding.

Donald sighed in boredom- “SORA!” both of them called at once, he jumped and turned on his seat to look them with an open eyes “HUH!?”

“Gorsh, Sora where have you been?” Goofy wondered as well as the duckling accompanied him “Yeah! We are talking to you!”

“I-I need some quiet to focus.” Sora aggravated his tone behind the chair’s back looking at them “You know to find a new world!?”

“…”

“To listen to my heart- just stop talking…please?” He says with the keyblade between his hands

“Sora has been in a very bad mood lately” Donald whispered to his friend.

“HEY! I heard that!” Sora then sighed tire of maintaining his desperate scattered focus. He reclined on his seat looking upon the space, his fingers fiddling and his head lowered gradually

 

“Look guys- I’m sorry.” Followed by silence “It’s so hard, I’m just… afraid I’m not getting my power back.” His voice lowered as he continued to vent in distress “sorry I seem to only make you two worry”

Goofy replied “We understand you’re under pressure but we were just trying to help ya figure it out.”

“Ughhh-” Donald sighed to himself, feeling sorry.

Standing off his seat, Sora faced his friends “Well, let me try it once more” He pointed his key to the middle inside the ship

 

His key pointed, he focused with closed eyes and doubtless heart, earnest to open a new door. Few moments in and an unknown barrier has opened inside the ship suddenly, which is unusual and surprising, Sora furrowed his eyebrows, bemused of the fact that he did indeed reach a new world’s door. However, a strong gravitational power swept him fast enough to make him slip into the opened door, and into the uncharted world he irrepressibly was swallowed in. 

 

                                          He fell down onto some land, his body was crashed onto the ground and his face was buried, trying to lift his head while simultaneously is sore in his bones and his eyes barely opened. Wiping the dirt off his eyes and he still couldn’t see anything, pitch darkness that threw him off at first, he started panicking not understanding what is happening. Sora opened his eyes harder but still is darkness all he could see, pitch darkness that threw him off at first as it’s his first to enter a world so dark, Sora tried to perceive his surroundings; he started to call “Donald! Goofy!” His palms scanning the invisible ground, he sensed some grass beneath him as he pushed his body and stood up. Impetuous from any grain of vigilance, he called his friends again; few minutes in confusion his heart started bounding gradually faster. Sora clutching his chest and started wandering into the unknown, he tries to see with his bare eyes and he could only make up little details of what’s in front of him. Some audible winds pervade the area; he could hear soughed trees maybe leafless but that only soothed him a bit. Tottering slowly towards where he heard the trees, uncertain where his feet step upon but nonetheless he kept walking with little hope and extended his arm to the void. Felt his palm touching a wooden surface, Sora was very delighted and relieved to know there are trees in this place. He sat on the grass and laid his back onto the tree trunk and rested his body.

 

 

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi,
> 
>  
> 
> In this "project" I'm trying to enjoy the adventure and not focus more on the word count and simultaneously sharpen my writing skills. I have put this document on hold for 5 months and now even when the first chapter is short, I'll post it forcefully to keep me writing! lol. I'll try to go wild into the fantasy of this new world and submerge into Sora's inner self when tested to the limit.
> 
> Please don't get discouraged to comment your criticism, opinions or anything. I love reading comments a lot, so thank you in advance.  
> Till the next chapter, hope you enjoy this/like it (Or not, it's fine) and hope I don't get caught in a depression cycle while we wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> (I may tweak some mistakes here and there later)


	2. S a p p h i r e

 

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

 

                                          It has been few hours since his fall into this unknown place, his body still aching even when he has rested enough. Usually he with his friends would enter a world safely and with magic they all would be sort of protected from what surprises any world could throw at them, however, this time he crushed his bones and is alone without his friends. Both his arms were dropped on his extended legs, his back reclined onto a large trunk of a tree and his head aimed to the sky, it is strangely filled with stars yet nothing of their light seem to beam enough to reach this area. Sora, with his wide blue eyes was in awe and splendour from this scene, he has never observed a sky like this before. The stars are bright and clear as day, looking like they were placed geometrically by someone, and when his gaze would glide to the horizon the blunt obliteration of darknessmerge with the starry sky.

The cold started to freeze his limbs; Sora huddled up trying to conserve the last of warmth circulating his body. Looking around left and right the quite place filled him with unbearable unease, he begun to fear this darkness will last forever and eat him alive; he started panicking but somehow his heart persist to stay hopeful. Never will he ever let his fears take his heart away, yes indeed, he will cling onto the light even if his grip will agonise of throbbing pain. Not after everything he went through and endured; not leaving his friends sorrowful. He pushed up his body to stand on his unsteady legs, taking few steps forward in the gust of wind; he wished he’d know what to do next before he’d freeze. Sora felt his magic disappearing, his hands, which he barely can see, are shivering as he tried to summon the keyblade, multiple times with no result. He remembered his Gummi-Phone! ‘I can call Chip and Dale’ Sora was optimistic reaching his pockets but nothing was there; he checked all his pockets and couldn’t find it still. ‘Maybe it has dropped near’.

 

                                          Suddenly, some light glowing from a far distance was visible; Sora flabbergasted as he watch it flying somewhere. Very happy he stayed watching it for a moment but then he squint his eyes to perceive where is this light is going, it took seconds for him to know that this anonymous light was indeed flying towards his way. Sora stood not sure what to do, but he kept watching the tiny dot grow bigger and multiply, it’s not one it is a group of dots coming closer, jittery in his stance he was very curious of what that little thing could be? “Huh-!?”Sora exclaimed and backed a step back “!” he’s not sure if his eyes are failing to recognize, but it seems like a bunch of flying flamed creatures—

 _“THAT’S-!”_ It is what he thought it was **“HEARTLESS!!~”**

Heartless imminent to attack him, Flame Core heartless specifically, flying in a swarm towards him but he ran before they could get him with their ruthless flames.

Sora kept running even though his body is still sore and can’t see through the ominous blackness. However he knows that there are lots of trees in the area for sure, for he kept pumping into their trunks as he escaped through. Gasping as he run for his life, failing to get a hold of his key at this critical moment, he feels it’s essence fading from his grasp each time he tried to but then he figured he better hide himself first then try once more. Slid some downhill, he found some bushes; bare to some extent and hide himself lowering his body onto the spiky grass for a moment.

Nothing, none of them found him luckily, get’s up slowly looking around after a moment and it seems rather quiet. Sora stands up and with force he swing his arms together in hope it’ll bring his only weapon the Keyblade and in silent anguish he groan to himself as he rove few steps to a safer place. From distance, he hears a song, incongruous to even exist therein this abyss; he curiously lurks behind a tree in which was shading some light in front of it. A light that is different from the last one, Sora catch sight of a place lit by lanterns of which dangled by the hoop on several trees’ branches, some nymphs with raw gemstone ornamented onto their silky gowns that hangs on their neck, they were collecting dead leafs and pile it up onto a specific spot making a small mound. Walking in their willow leafed shoes’ alike the synch of an ocean waves as they travel back and forth, wearing their big curly hairs and moving in absolute grace.

Sora watches them as he moves his right foot ever so lightly and in an _instance_ his whole body was swallowed inside a trap hanging on a tree, he screams “AHHH!” fighting to free himself outside this rigid net bag and straining in the process, which forced some dead leafs and dust to fall on him from his struggle, he cough while dusting off his face shaking his head. Opening his eyes to tiny fairies flying in front of him that scared him at first glance for they were glowing leaving refulgent residue floating till it dissolves in the air. Eerie tiny creatures staring back at Sora and he didn’t know what to say inside the net, next he saw the same heartless’ light coming their way from distance “UGH- Look out- the Heartless, they are coming!” he points his finger at the flames flying closer as he speaks, the fairies turned around and saw the danger coming then assembled in a circle as if it’s not their first time, Sora was intrigued though wished he could help just if he could get a hold on his key or let out of this trap. The Fairies generated a glowing magic orbiting around the circle like a diminutive sun that however its size it has beaten the heartless with a walloping blaze onto one after another.

 

It took a while till they barely could prevail all the heartless at hand while Sora was watching inside the net trap, clutching onto the coarse ropes of which he’s trapped in. They catch their breath in a moment of peace but then the Fairies turn to him, dismaying him, and starts to interrogate him “ _Who are you!?_ ” in collective voices thrown at him as he’s just still speechless of these tiny creatures, bewildered as to why they are mad at him?

 

“I am Sora” he replies wary of their uncanny compound eyes illuminated by the faint fire of the lanterns.

“Where did you come from!?” they speak with a threatening squeaky voices as one of them were poking a twig to his cheek.

“Me?! Ugh-” He remembered he must maintain _the order_ as Donald used to always remind him, because every world they visit must maintain it’s own boundary and reality and if not, chaos of two realities may clash and disrupt the order of the world. His thoughts were racing till he spoke anything comes to mind “I’m lost actually-”

A nymph walked closer to him holding a lantern on her left, meanwhile the fairies were suspicious still, she placed her other hand on his behind the ropes “Tell me young boy, do you know of these malicious creatures?”

—Sora replied collected and assertive “Yes, I do know them. They are the heartless and they are dangerous. I must stop them before they multiply and cause more harm.”

The nymph unlike fairies had natural eyes, which were big but still humanly enough, that comforted him as she fixed her eyes on him for a moment.

Sora continued “I can help, if you’d let me… out of this fish-trap!”

“What!?” a fairy spoke with irritation “ _Impossible!_ We don’t know his relation to these ‘heartless’ yet. I say we should keep him inside.”

“H- **hey!** ” Sora was agitated by her assumption “What relation? Are you saying I look like them or something?!”

They were bickering for a second then the nymph put her white-sleeved arm between both of their sustained thunderbolt eyes “I can feel your sincerity, young boy. I, cannot let the differing between be the blinding veil for inequity.”

“Huh?! Inequity my _ass!_ ” a fairy with her small fists on her hips opposing “You don’t know what he’s capable of, he may kill us like the rest.”

“ _I wont_ , I’m not one of them. I would never, In fact, I’m the one who should be dealing with them”

“aha, and how so?” another fairy replied.

—Sora sighed lowering his head to his knees. The nymph, whom was talking to Sora, turned to face the others and look into their faces to get their expressions, the rest of the nymphs were surrounding the scene and looking with absolute curiosity, some with compassion. “Sora, was it?” she called him with her warm voice, he slowly lifted his head with red-ish nose and cheeks “Them and I, discerned you and have concurred to trust. Whither the fairies’ apprehension or doubtfulness aligned or not.”

The fairies were petulance of the Nymph’s decision to trust him, however they were sorry when they saw his tiny tears hanging by his lids. One of them said “ _Okie_ he’s crying that’s a good sign of his heart.”

“I’M NOT CRYING” Sora said rubbing his eyes “it’s the dust from this tree.”

And with that chat ending, he was released onto the ground, the fairies have opened the net sealed above his head and left loosely sliding off his body. Sora took a breath of relief, with the ropes still on his hands, the nymph and others huddled around him to help.

“He’s bleeding” Sora heard them saying as the helped him to stand while he’s not aware of anything.

 

They took him to a place very close to where all that fiasco happened, and sat him down while some nymphs have gone to bring their medic. Sora still not knowing where was he bleeding from till that nymph held his left arm and there were a stain of blood on his clothes and dry lines to his fingertips, which only now in a lighted place could finally see what was paining him.

As they waited he noticed an insignificant change of the darkness’ tone in the sky, Sora was surprised he pointed it out “The sky! Look! It’s lighter, the sun must be coming!!” but all other creatures where still melancholic and weren’t looking at the sky as he did. The nymph next to him was apathetic and he couldn’t understand why, she looked at him saying, “Excuse us, we gave up checking the sky every moment. For it will return dark in the next hour.” She said, woefully downcast eyes with her hand on her cheek.

“I said I was going to help!” he said optimistically, as he looks at her and the others standing and listening. “It may take some time until I can regain my powers back.” He turn his fist up “But I promise!” Sora not wanting to give up hope still, he brought some lightness onto the small crowd with his energy even when they and him are still within the inescapable darkness.

Sora’s lips were slowly smiling cordially, oddly enough he’s now a little comforted in this strange place.

 

 

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, I'll set this free, I've been overlooking and checking, hope I didn't miss something (perfectionist prob).  
> Ooo If you’d see the notes and drawing I did planning this one lol.  
> The ‘Reader’ is some chapters away from appearing, I was wondering if you guys prefer seeing (Y/N) or like when there’s already a name? I kept searching before to ask what’s preferable but still got no answer lol.  
> Also I want to know if you’d encourage me adding one monochromatic digital art to each chapter? I’m thinking about it a lot, but want to get some opinions from you readers.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next chapter, hope you enjoy this/like it (or not, it’s fine)  
> Thank you for reading.


	3. S i l v e r  B l u e

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

Into the realm of oblivion, Sora immersed into obscured deep dream.

Sound asleep on the roughened ground; since he hasn’t slept for a very long time, his eyes were fluttering softly temporarily before they just simply closed. He couldn’t even try to fight the sleep from his eyes, and simply slept wherever he is sitting and reclining on. However, Sora instantaneously jumps from his dream of which wasn’t pleasant (as waking still in the eternally midnight world) neither was his sleep, he straightened his back despite his exhaustion and need for rest. Wanders his sight through the place and wonders if he is in fact trapped inside a never-ending dream, if he’s maybe sleepwalking. Or if this is all is true, surreal existing as his aching arm and legs and he has to accept he’s in wakefulness.

 

He was bleeding and now not only he could see his left arm’s wound but also his legs too were bruised from all that happened short after he arrived in this yet unknown place. He asked burying his head in his hands “How long have I been here?” –“A day since we met you” they respond. That wasn’t what he asked but it has shocked him, and no longer want to know how long has he been asleep. ‘A day’?! But— it’s still looks the same killing darkness, is the morning ever coming?

 

Everyone were chatting about him as the tend to him, how ‘he is bleeding like humans do’ and ‘he must be one’ The nymphs were treating his wound with some warm leafs, he looked attentive as he was treated by the group of nymphs, he asks while getting cured “What’s that?”

A nymph holding a small jar next to him “That is a healing leaf of which comes from Comfrey’s plant, it has greenly wide munificent leafs alike the open-hands of a mother. Lilac bells for flowers, lowered grieving in a similar portrait of the perpetuated endurance of nature. The leafs we collect and boil into heated spring water, the one of which the rocks were smote by Herᶜ-”

Sora cutting her passionate conversation “ _Ughh-_ Heh- got it, I was just-” but immediately recalls her last two second word she spoke then asking impulsively “ _smote by who?!!_ ” his eyes were jittery and intense but she stares at him with a straight face, at the moment a fairy interrupted “The ocean side is occupied by the enemy, fortunately we were able to carry Eryth”

Sora was lost still ‘I swear I heard her saying-’ thinking to himself, unsure, but he couldn’t ask further and only hoped to postpone it for a better time for they all went away the second the fairy came with the news.

 “ _The Heartless!_ ”Sora exclaimed wanting to battle them about now but the nymph attending his arm pushed him to sit-down in his place refusing to let him go.

“Not in your condition, Sora.”

 

Then it was him and only the nymph, the one healing his wound with a warm leaf, she was pressing it against his left arm while he could only hiss from pain. The jewels on her white dress were shimmering from the faint lantern; colors of purple blue and orange were lulling his cornea in the quiet ambience, soothing him like a child. Her delicate dexterous hands covered in white silk, which was touching his skin softly, he just still doesn’t understand what these creatures are and his confusion has gone wild for long in his head, he barely can rely on his limited comprehension to what everything around him is.

Sora chuckles, lowered headed “Can I at least know where I am?”

She spoke eloquently to the lost boy “This is the Golden Garden, where light never sleeps.”

“Light? –Wait, this place shouldn’t be as dark?!” he asked again meekly whilst she was slowly wrapping his arm.

“Before it was devoured by darkness, light never left for a second not for the slightest of a blink, even the sun would set but it stayed shining purely, amber and warmth all incandescent from (y/n)’s fervent heart♥.” Her face turns sad as she reminisce “It’ll take a century of waiting the arrival of the next guardian to appear, we might as well wait in the misery of this darkness, for we can’t emit light stronger than the enemy.”

Sora was listening to every word and breath of sorrow that nymph expressed “What happened to (y/n)” he asked concerned.

“She’s there, in the dome” She shift her sight to the right, towards a direction of whichgrows dimmer at the end, ambiguous end “the difference has to be that these creatures of dark prey on the soul.” She ties his arm, then crouching lightly to collect thee leafs off the ground, tugging her curls behind her ears and in a moment of silence she breathe out a weak sigh.

“Soon after they took the souls of two of her protecting saints, (y/n) our guardian, maintained her stance as they swarmed around her for days. She must have been in a stifling loneliness, in pain, even though we were trying– all of us were trying to reach her side but couldn’t. She upheld her duty to protect the light till she disappeared.”

“Losing many companions; still are, in the peruse to retrieve the light. However, we’ve grown weaker soon as she disappeared. Left with so little of magic from the fairies, the little left of hope.”

Stirred by the saddening situation this place has sunk to, Sora looked down at his open palms, feeling helpless.

 

A fairy comes flying “ **You!** _You said ‘you are the one who should be dealing with them’, we’ve had enough of the killing, what can you do other than sitting around useless?_ ” said angry crying at him, pointing her tiny finger to his eye.

Sora was aghast from her sudden appearance pushing his palms together to get her off of him; next, he felt his chest compressing from her words.

“I need to regain my power…and I’m not quite sure when I can, just–…” frowning his brows, exasperated.

“Carrot! Enough with your derogatory demeanours”

Carrot the fairy, turned to the nymph “OOH, what, he’s going back to sleep then stroll later by the ocean after a delighted lunch!?”

“STOP IT” the nymph picked a wooden stick trying to push her, while Carrot flew higher.

“We can’t sacrifice Eryth, torment and burden her forever like this, she’s the only saint we’ve got out of the three, we don’t have much left but her fire. Have you even seen her fire now?! Her Inferno that could turn a planet to a mere cinder, without (y/n) she’s losing herself and to lose her now we’d be doomed to demise”

Sora wasn’t in his right mind, his fist sealed, speaking “— I promised I will help”

The nymph walked to him clasping her hands “Sora, you can’t go, bleeding still and your body aching.”

“I have to”

“And your lost power?”

“I’m afraid there’s no time to wait”

His heavy eyes steering away from hers in the deadly silence, he looks up at Carrot, which was crossing her arms, she then said “I don’t know how I’ve set low to depend on a human. Nevertheless, Alvina, open the lantern, he is coming” Alvina couldn’t stop the both of them, their determination was stronger than reason. She went uneasy and opened an empty lantern for Carrot who flew in locking herself behind the tiny door (only then Sora has learned these lanterns are lighten up by fairies’ wings).

The nymph was holding the illuminated lantern with both hands handing it to him with a worried look in her big eyes.

 

“Wait!” Alvina said “Let (y/n) meet you and bestow her thanking love onto you before you go on your quest.” Sora’s compassionate heart couldn’t ignore such a simple yet meaningful request to the Nymph, agreeing to fulfil her request before he takes his leave but the fairy, not much; her face was annoyed.

 

Striding up a hillock, a lonely empty dome lies up there and it’s a bit scary to look at while it’s pitch dark out and in even with a lantern at hand. There, Sora was trying to make up the place in his mind since he couldn’t see it but then he closed his eye… kept his heart open to feel (y/n)’s heart.

Sensed a faintessence roaming the place and knew this must be her, he was fascinated by her strength and perseverance to stay alive although her heart was gouged out by the vicious monsters. Sora feels a touch upon his cheek of which has enchanted him in some kind of way; he blushes then he puts his hand to his chest and breath serenely as he feels a shade close to his face. He whispers to himself ‘I can feel you, (y/n). I’m going to help you.’ Flutter his eyes open gently to see tiny specks of light vanish into thin air. He doesn’t understand this feeling in his chest, is it overwhelm? Apprehension? He doesn’t know but it’s quivering his heart. When he was done, he turned to the nymph giving a smile “Thank you for everything” he walks out as she stares at him walking off to his quest with a different look that Sora didn’t understand but doesn’t have the luxury of (free) time to ask.

 

Going by plan: put an end to the heartless in this world, then retrieve the light somehow and find out a way to bring (y/n) back, somehow. It’s what Sora tried to patch together, whilst still at loss of his _own_ situation. Carrot was leading him with her light and with her irritated verbal directions but other than that it was quiet between him and the fairy in the lantern.

Sora walked and walked through the dark, checking the sky full of stars every once in a while because it seems these odd stars are the only thing comforting him at the moment plus his weirdly electrified heart from his first chat with (y/n).

“Go faster! the ocean is further” Carrot said then he replied ‘Ah~ okay’ and sped up although his legs and arm still in (fading) pain he was determined to attend his mission, weakly grasping onto any hope to see the daylight and his friends again and even if it’ll risk his own body. It’s getting colder as the wind starts gushing, he smells the ocean’s Iodine ‘it must be nearer’ he said.

 

Below the hill they are atop, Sora gaze into the distance and can see the fiery heartless, gathering by the shore, hanging out like some wicked party. They are attacking other fairies and at the moment Sora saw that he ran down to the rescue descending the rocks and jumping onto the sand then he put down the lantern. Carrot got out of her cage looking at Sora in perplexity who was trying to get his key exasperatedly, his arms moving tiredly in hope to get his keyblade back, in hope to get back to his friends, in hope to survive this nightmare. However, still couldn’t

“What is it that you’re doing?”

“I’ll. Get. My. Keyblade. Back!” in a short moment there was a faint gleam shaped like the key, vanishing before his eye, it was an exciting few seconds till it twisted into agony “NO!”

The fairy was surprised, shocked and had no words to speak like before, not after she saw a glimpse of what this boy is capable of. The few seconds of his success were such a relief and proof that he’s not completely astray by everything he knows, but the matter of fact is he still can’t grasp his hands on his weapon like he usually knows to do.

 

The dark blue ocean was informing of a windy storm coming, the strong waves were splashing water in which can reach Sora, who stands few feet away. ‘Come on!’ Sora mutters trying again and again nonstop, his fingers were freezing from the cold winds, turning blue each time he swings his arms in front of his anxious eyes. The fairy’s hands extended open and trying to lend him some of her remaining light, his hands were holding onto the air til beaming fragments of the key were visible reflecting onto his astonished face however, it only lasted seconds for it to disappear once again.

 

Sora reached his breaking point, with his eyes wide open emotionless. He felt helpless drowning in a nervous breakdown, the kid couldn’t even cry but only chocked on this dispiriting reality.

 

His face moved to look at Carrot, which was trying not pity him with her hidden stare, “I’m going to assist the others!” she said and flew away as Sora watches her leaving him behind.

Getting more and more hopeless, Sora quietly look at his open hands remembering that moment when they (the fairies and Nymphs) were smiling and being certain from his words of encouragement, when he carelessly spoke ‘I’m going to help, I promise’ thinking of the many times he did the same careless thing before, throwing promises to masquerade peril beneath delusory but it seems this time he won’t make it with a fake smile “Can’t believe I failed them. I fooled them into relying on me, I fooled myself... this is it.” His hands clench into a fist, he remembers his ever so persistent thought that never leave his mind when he’s in trouble

_“Never lose hope”_

Sora falls to his knees, This time, this time it’s an unparalleled situation filled with desperation, that this phrase which used to empower him is now meaningless, he sigh… struggling to breathe, tugging his clothes off his shuddering chest and took few intermittent short breathes. Alone and stuck, he got desperate, without his friends he feels lost and incapable.

He remembers (y/n), shake his head “NO, I have to! I have to try even harder” standing on his trembling feet, his gut wrenching as he realize his bones are freezing but proceed to try even one more time… one more… once more

(!) A heartless attacks him, the clobber tossed Sora far from where he was till he is laying on the sand nearer to the shore, getting a part of his heart! He couldn’t even sense something was coming his way, his eyes catches the trails of his own blood spilled on the sand brutally, his sight went blurry as he gaze upon the fairies’ light and heartless’ fire clashing. There were many lamps hovering around, too many lamp bulbs, and the ocean’s sharp waves were drilling in his ears making Sora dizzy, lightheaded and the entire sky’s black color was contrasting ever so slightly (from dark to light from light to dark).

 

As others were jabbing the heartless with magic he crouched and had his flimsy hands covering his ears from all the roaring cacophony he hears coming out from everything, his fingernails were digging into his scalp with his eyes shut.

 

*BLANK*

*WHITENOISE*

 

He knew he had to flee till he can bring the _~~cursed~~_ Keyblade once more but his languishing heart couldn’t bear to handle more misery. Opening hissubdued sapphire eyes, Sora sits with his legs tucked under him, his half closed eyes of his are watching the deadly night feasting on what’s left of all. Oddly reminiscing his friends, Riku and Kairi, their memories flashing in his mind as if he’s sending his last goodbye. His body stiff as a statue like his blue eyes, getting paler in his face opposed to his rivulet of tears sliding down his chin and falling to the gelid harsh ground. Crying, in the dark, as his legs were immersing into the high murky waves, getting higher and higher. Sora stopped crying and looked below at the cold water reaching his torso, hefting his body to stand up and walk out. The ocean has turned into a roaring surge of strong waves, plunging the boy under repeatedly meanwhile his feet were fighting the heavy water to escape. The waves slammed from above his head hurling Sora to be lost in the ocean.

 

*・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.:*・☆・゜・*:.。.*.。.:*・゜・*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HOES
> 
> Each chapter I’m posting feels like I'm gave birth.  
> I’m sorry this took a while, unfortunately I was in a depressive cycle which was sort of sever; I’m better now.  
> Your comments fills my tiny rock heart with infinite joy and sparks, thank you for reading/commenting. To the readers waiting for each chapter, I Hope I don’t disappoint you and that you feel reading this story is fulfilling.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next chapter, hope you enjoy/like it (or not, it’s fine)  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
